No le nombres
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: La batalla contra Aizen se ha complicado, Ichihollow ha despertado denuevo, y quiere matarla, ¡no pronuncies mas su nombre!one-shot


**Título: No le nombres**

**Pairing: -ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente bleach no me pertenece aunque planeo robarselo a tite kubo cof cof...**

Ya no podía aguantar más, por más que su orgullo la dejara seguir adelante, no podía evitar temblar, se abrazaba así misma, se sentía como una niña en apuros, como odiaba estar en esa situación tener ese miedo que cubría todo su cuerpo, y todo ello tenía un nombre, el hollow de Ichigo, sabía perfectamente que para él, ella era un obstáculo.

-No tiembles- se decía asi misma una y otra vez, debía seguir a su lado sin que le perturbara aquello, debía caminar a su lado y poder mirarle a los ojos, eso le ayudaría, pero.. estaba de lo más equivocada.

La lucha contra Aizen se había alargado más de lo previsto, Urahara, con Isshin a su lado intentaban retenerle inutilmente, ¿Cómo podía ayudarles si sólo seria un estorbo?. Aizen se concentraba en alertar a Ichigo de cualquier forma, mientras que la morena era rodeada por varios menos.

-¡Rukia!- gritó su nombre de forma desesperada, mientras que Gin aprovechaba para atravesar su pecho.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo se opacaban al verle caer junto a un gran charco de sangre, un grito desgarrador provino de su garganta, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Kurosaki..- los demás capitanes le miraban sorprendidos, si él moría la batalla para la sociedad de almas estaba perdida.

- Al parecer Kurosaki Ichigo no era para tanto- sonrió Gin mirando la frustracción de su padre, pero le sorprendió que no corriera hacia él, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no quería acercarse al cadaver de su hijo?

-No os movais- dijo en tono serio mientras miraba a los demás capitanes.

El silencio irrumpió en aquella lucha, sólo se podía escuchar el viento, que azotaba las túnicas de todos los capitanes, que aun quedaban en pie.

-¡Ichigo!- gritó Rukia descontrolada, era la única que no era capaz de quedarse sin moverse, pensaba en las palabras de su capitan, los dos tipos de batalla, por los que no podía meterse en una pelea que no era suya, ahora mismo no le importaba, el honor ni el orgullo, se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo, un gran reiatsu negro se formaba a su alrededor.

-¡Rukia-chan, apartate!- gritó Isshin

-¿Qué?...

En un simple parpadeo pudo ver a Aizen atacando el cuerpo del pelinaranja, a pesar de sus heridas se había levantado y luchaba de forma agresiva y excitante para la lucha.

No era él...

Lo sabía perfectamente, esa sonrisa descabellada en su rostro, la maña que tenía sosteniendo a zangetsu, la larga carcajada que se podía oir al atacar a ó que ese sentimiento volvía a recorrerla, se abrazó denuevo temblando, como la noche en la que Kaien murió, debía hacerle reaccionar antes que ía ver con claridad como se dirigia hacia Shinji para luchar contra él.

- Idiota- comenzo en un susurro apenas audible-¿Por qué haces esto?..¡Ichigo!- gritó fuertemente mientras todos se le quedaban mirando, entre ellos el hollow sonriente que iba hacia ella. Esos momentos en los que era perseguida por él le recordaban a aquella terrible noche.

- Pequeña conejita , sólo eres un problema para mis planes - se puso sobre ella, mirando su cara de terror, todos los capitanes se pusieron en posicion de atacarle, si lo hacían acabarían con la ojiazul en un momento, solo podían observar angustiados.

-...Ichigo

-¡No le llames!- le gritó- eso es lo que más me jode, ¡no le hagas volver!, no me conviene- cogió su mentón mirandola con sutileza, la semtía temblar y eso era lo que más le gustaba que las personas le tuvieran miedo.-Mira coleguita la vas a ver morir en primer plano, no me molestará su presencia

_No serás capaz.. sabes que es ella para mí_

-¡ Eso es ! ¡Volverá a llover, y yo tomaré tu cuerpo!

Elevó su zanpakutô y la atravesó por el pecho, perforando su corazón podia sentir como se rompía como si se tratase de un desgarre, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ¿Por qué a pesar de ello seguía susurrando su nombre?, las manos de la morena fueron a parar a sus mejillas.

- Ic..higo

- Cállate... ¡Cállate shinigami!- volvió a atravesarla haciendo que sus brazos cayeran, ella había muerto.

El lazo rojo de su reiraku desaparecía, y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar. Una lágrima traiccionera se escapaba de los ojos del hollow, no lloraba él, si no su interior había roto en llanto...


End file.
